Don't Think You're Alone (WooSuk)
by LynAkmn
Summary: Kau bisa meletakkan bebanmu kapanpun itu, Jangan berpikir kau sendirian, jangan menangis dan berkata itu sulit. Kau dan aku, kita tahu itu. Bersandarlah di punggungku jika kau ingin bertahan di dunia ini. - Lee Jong Suk to Kim Woo Bin. (A/N : Terinspirasi dari ost. School 2013 Don't Think You're Alone by Kim Bo Kyung, dan Kisahnya Min Ki di School 2013) Warn : Yaoi!


_Kau bisa meletakkan bebanmu kapanpun itu,_

 _Jangan berpikir kau sendirian, jangan menangis dan berkata itu sulit_

 _Kau dan aku, kita tahu itu_

 _Bersandarlah di punggungku jika kau ingin bertahan di dunia ini._

 _\- Lee Jong Suk to Kim Woo Bin._

—————

Tittle : Don't Think You're Alone.

Main Cast : WooSuk ( Woobin Jongsuk)

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School life, Angst.

Warning : mengandung unsur BoyXBoy. Homo. Gay. Yaoi!

DLDR~

Happy Reading~~

—————

Jongsuk berjalan santai menuju sosok pemuda tampan yang duduk termenung, menekuk lututnya seraya memandang hamparan langit biru.

 _Pluk~_

Sebuah roti melon dan sekotak susu tersaji menarik di sebelah Woobin. Jongsuk tersenyum kecil, lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping namja tampan itu. Woobin melirik, lalu mengambil kotak susu itu. Menengguknya sampai ludes. Jongsuk terkekeh.

"Kau sebegitu hausnya? Kenapa tak bilang? Aku pasti akan beli dua kalau tau seperti ini,"

"Jongsuk-ah?"

"ne?"

"Apa begitu sulit hidup ini? Apa kesalahanku begitu banyak pada kehidupan sebelumnya? Ya? Jongsuk-ah? Apa aku seorang pendosa di masa lalu, hingga kini aku begitu menderita?"

Mata tajam itu berkaca-kaca, seolah akan pecah jika si empunya berkedip sekali. Jongsuk memandang sendu. Tangan rampingnya bergerak, memeluk erat tubuh besar jakung kekasih tampannya ini.

"Yak! Kim Woo Bin. Dengarkan aku. Kau bukan pendosa. Kau adalah malaikat, kau begitu baik dan tulus. Jangan hiraukan mereka, jangan pendam penderitaanmu sendirian. Ada aku disini. Aku disini, sayang. Aku ada denganmu, disampingmu. Selamanya akan di sisimu. Jika masalah itu membebanimu begitu berat, maka bagilah padaku. Jika kau tak sanggup menahannya, bagilah padaku. Kita jalani bersama, oke. Ingatlah, kau tak sendirian. Ada aku. Lee Jong Suk."

Woobin terdiam. Cairan bening itu menetes begitu saja, kian derasnya. Isakan tertahan oleh bibirnya, lengan kekarnya memeluk sosok Jongsuk erat, seolah tak mengizinkan siapapun untuk memisahkan mereka. Begitu pula Jongsuk, si manis ini menangis dalam diam. Mencoba menenagkan kekasih sekaligus sahabat kecilnya.

Woobin melepaskan dekapan mereka, menatap dalam manik indah Jongsuk.

"Jongsuk-ah? Tetaplah bersamaku. Jangan pernah pergi dariku. Kau adalah tujuanku untuk hidup. Aku mencintaimu, Jongsuk-ah,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh. Aku mencintaimu,"

 **xoxoxo**

 _Kringgg~~_

Bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar-mengajar ini seolah lagu terbaik bagi para siswa Victory High ini. Mereka berhamburan keluar, tak memperdulikan guru-guru yang berkacak pinggang, kaku akan kelakuan mereka.

Woobin menghampiri Jongsuk yang sedang menata buku-bukunya. Mereka saling melempar senyum tatkala manik menawan itu saling bertubrukan.

"Kajjaaa~~ pulang,"

Jongsuk menggapit erat lengan Woobin, menariknya keluar. Memang, hal ini sudah biasa dikalangan sekolah khusus lelaki ini. Banyak juga pasangan selain WooSuk yang suka mengumbar kemesraan.

 **xoxoxo**

Hening melanda, hanya ada suara ketukan sepatu. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, menikmati sekeliling dan angin yang berhembus lirih. Hingga suara Woobin memecah keheningan itu.

"Aku ingin ramen. Jongsuk-ah, ayo makan ramen,"

Jongsuk terkekeh. Ia mengacak surai kekasihnya, walau ia harus berjinjit kecil lantaran perbedaan tinggi badan.

"Aigooo...Beruang besarku sedang kelaparan rupanya,"

Woobin mendengus, ia mencubit pipi Jongsuk gemas.

"Aishhh...kekasih imutku ini, beraninya menggodaku,"

Mereka tertawa bersama, seolah dunia hanya milik berdua, yang lain hanya ampas belaka.

 **xoxoxo**

Kedai ramen ini adalah tempat favorit mereka. Dari zaman mereka kecil hingga beranjak dewasa, mereka selalu menghabiskan seporsi besar ramen di kedai ini. Bahkan, paman pemilik kedai sudah hafal mereka dan segala sifatnya.

Jongsuk melanglah riang, ia memeluk paman Kang, pemilik kedai ramen ini.

"Paman Kang, aku merindukanmuuu..."

Paman Kang terkekeh, menarik pelan pipi putih itu.

"Paman juga merindukanmu, Suk-ah, kemana saja kau ini,huh? Bocah kecil paman, tak terasa kini sudah jadi remaja manis ini,"

"Paman? Kau tak merindukanku? Yak, jahatnya,"

Woobin yang sejenak merasa tak dianggap kehadirannya merasa kesal. Walau begitu, ia merasa terhibut akibat ulah manja Jongsuk pada paman Kang. Dan, itu juga, sedikit meringankan bebannya.

Paman Kang terkekeh. Ia menepuk punggung tegap Woobin. Ia tertawa dengan kerutan yang membanjiri wajahnya, pertanda ia tak muda lagi. Tak seperti dulu. Ya, dahulu. Ketika Woobin dan Jongsuk sering mampir ke kedai ini, dan membuat berbagai kenangan indah bersama, yang kini membekas menjadi memori apik, tak terlupakan.

"Wahhh...Woobin-ah? Kau cemburu? Hahaha...paman juga merindukanmu, nak. Merindukan segala polah jahil kalian, merindukan berisiknya kalian. Ahhh paman jadi ingat masa lalu, kan,"

Mereka bertiga tersenyum. Seolah sedang memutar memori masa lalu.

"Paman, dua posri ramen seperti biasa," Jongsuk menyeletuk. Perutnya berbunyi. Membuat Woobin dan Paman Kang sukses tergelak.

"Ne, nee. Sekarang kau duduk saja dulu. Dari pada perut kecilmu berkokok terus,"

Jongsuk meringis kecil. Wajahnya merona malu, segera ia menyeret Woobin ke meja pojok, tempat favorit mereka.

"Kau lapar sekali, Jongsuk-ah? Aigooo...beruang kecilku kelaparan, padahal tadi kau yang berkata begitu padaku. Tapi, lihat, hahaha kau tak bisa menahan rasa laparmu, Jongsuk-ah,"

"Yak! Diam, bodoh. Atau aku merajuk."

Woobin terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku diam,"

Selang beberapa menit, Paman Kang menghampiri mereka, ia membawa dua mangkuk besar ramen kesukaan WooSuk.

"Yup. Ini ramen spesial untuk kalian, selamat menikmati. Ah ya, untuk Jongsuk-ah, makan yang banyak, agar badanmu seperti Woobin, neee, hahahaa..." Ujar paman Kang seraya berlalu. Membuat Woobin terkekeh pelan, dan Jongsuk yang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Huh? Aku kan tidak serakus Woobin," Rajuknya. Woobin menaikan alis, tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau saja yang makannya sedikit. Walau aku rakus, perutku tak sampai berbunyi seperti itu jika sedang lapar," ledeknya.

Jongsuk membuang muka. Merajuk.

"Huh? Terserahmu saja. Aku merajuk padamu, Woobin-ah."

Woobin terkekeh, namja manisnya ini sangat lucu. Woobin suka itu, dari mereka kecil hingga sekarang ini, dikala gudah gulana ada di hatinya, Jongsuk lah yang senantiasa menemaninya, menghiburnya. Bisa dikatakan, Jongsuk lah Hidupnya.

"Ah, Suk-ah? Kita belum mengambil foto bersama, loh? Kau mau melewatkannya begitu saja? Padahal ramen kan kesukaan kita," goda Woobin.

Jongsuk menyipit, kemudian tertawa, seolah rajukannya ia buang jauh-jauh.

"Yak! Woobin-ah, kenapa baru bilang, ayo ayo ayooo... jaa, kemarilah, duduk di sampingku,"

Woobin tersenyum, beranjak pindah di samping Jongsuk. Memandang si manis yang sibuk mencari ponselnya.

"Yah, batreinya habis. Woobin-ah, pinjamkan ponselmu,"

Woobin mengulurkan ponselnya seraya tersenyum kecil pada Jongsuk.

"Baiklah. Ayo mulai,"

Mereka mulai berpose. Lalu Jongsuk merengut kecil.

"Yak, Woobin-ah. Angkat mangkuk ramennya," Woobin menghela nafas, dengan malas ia mengangkat mangkuk ramennya, dan itu membuat Jongsuk tersenyum, sampai ia ikut tersenyum juga. "Nah, begitu. Baiklah ayo mulai. 1...2...3..."

 _Ckrekkk..._

"1...2...3..."

 _Ckrekkk..._

"Nah,"

Jongsuk mengecek hasilnya. Ia mesam-mesem sendiri. Jongsuk mengupload foto mereka pada akun instogram milik Woobin. Lalu ia terseyum puas.

"Jongsuk-ah, ayo makan. Mienya melar tuh," ujar Woobin yang telah berpindah tempat duduk di hadapan Jongsuk.

Jongsuk terkekeh kecil, lalu menganguk.

 **xoxoxo**

"Paman Kang, Terima Kasih. Ramennyaaa seperti biasa, selalu menjadi yang nomor satu," ujar Jongsuk pada paman Kang. Paman Kang tersenyum, menepuk bahu Jongsuk.

"Lain kali, mampirlah kesini lagi, ne. Woobin-ah, bilang pada kekasihmu ini, porsi makannya harus bertambah,"

Woobin tersenyum, lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Siap, paman,"

Jongsuk hanya mendengus. Lalu beranjak terlebih dahulu.

"Terima kasih, paman. Sampai jumpa lagiii~~"

"Yaaa...Jongsuk-ah, mampirlah ke sini lagi," balas paman Kang.

"Neeeee~~"

"Paman, aku pamit dulu, terima kasih ramennya. Sampai jumpa lagi," Woobin membungkuk hormat, lalu pergi menyusul Jongsuk yang mendahuluinya.

"Neee...Sampai jumpa lagi, Woobin-ah,"

 **xoxoxo**

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, dalam diam. Walau sesekali melirik dan tersenyum. Udara sedikit dingin kali ini, dan Woobin tau, Jongsuknya tak tahan dengan dingin. Woobin melirik, melihat kekasihnya yang tengah menggosok kedua tangannya. Ia tau, ia peka. Maka, dengan segera, ia menggapit jemari lentik itu. Menggapit dalam telapak besarnya, memberikan kehangatan.

Jongsuk lantas tersenyum tulus, lelakinya ini memang begitu pengertian. Selalu ada untuknya. Mereka terus berjalan dengan jemari yang bertautan. Enggan melepas, seolah belokan didepan bukan akhir segalanya.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pagar minimalis. Di depan rumah besar yang kelihatan hangat dan harmonis, tapi tidak begitu nyatanya. Jongsuk melepas tautan mereka, menatap tepat manik Woobin, seolah memberi dukungan serta semangat kepada lelakinya, seolah berkata semua akan baik-baik saja selagi aku ada di sampingmu.

"Masuklah. Tak apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Woobin-ah,"

Woobin masih diam. Tangannya mengepal, maniknya menatap sendu seolah ia tak ingin sosok malaikat di hadapannya pergi. Ia tak ingin sendiri.

Menunduk dalam tatkala jemari lentik itu menggenggam kepalan tangan besarnya. Rasanya hangat, sangat menenangkan.

"Tak apa, Woobin-ah. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik, percayalah padaku. Jika sesuatu terjadi, panggilah namaku, sebut namaku. Maka, aku akan datang padamu."

Woobin menganguk, menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia manatap Jongsuknya sekali lagi. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus pipi merona itu. Lantas beranjak pergi. Masuk dalam neraka berkedok rumah. Masuk dalam kandang iblis, berisi sosok manusia.

"Sampai nanti, Jongsuk-ah," lirihnya.

Jongsuk tersenyum. Mencoba memberi kekuatan namun apa daya, hatinya juga sama terlukanya.

"Ne~ sampai nanti, Woobinie," bisiknya.

 **xoxoxo**

Jongsuk terlihat berkutat gembok pagar rumahnya. Tak perlu berjalan lama dari rumah Woobin, pasalnya rumahnya dan Woobin hanya di sekat oleh pagar setinggi orang dewasa. Ya, hal ini biasa di sebut dengan istilah bertetanggaan.

Saat Jongsuk merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kunci, ia mendapati ponsel Woobin di sakunya. Ia menepuk jidat, bagaimana bisa ia lupa. Dengan cepat, ia berlari menuju rumah sebelah. Membuka pagarnya, lalu memencet bel dengan brutal. Tak sopan memang, namun hal itu sudah lumrah, dari ia kecil hingga sebesar ini. Tak berubah, hanya penghuni di dalamnya saja yang berubah.

Lima menit ia menunggu. Rasa tak enak mengganjal di benaknya. Jongsuk menatap khawatir pintu itu, seolah si empunya tak akan muncul kembali. Ia tak tahan, resahnya sudah menjadi. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintunya, kaget juga karena pintu tak terkunci.

Jongsuk menatap sekitar. Rumah yang sudah ia kenali seluk beluknya, kini dalam keadan gelap gulita, dengan gorden dan jendela yang menutup rapat.

 _Crakkk..._

Suara pecahan kaca menggema begitu saja. Jongsuk lantas berlari kencang menuju sumber suara. Matanya membulat, seketika cairan bening menuruni pipinya.

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK BERGUNA! KENAPA KAU TAK MENGIKUTI LOMBA ESSAY HAH?! IBU SUDAH MENDIDIKMU DENGAN SUSAH PAYAH AGAR KELAK KAU MENJADI ORANG HEBAT! TAPI HAL SEKECIL INI SAJA KAU BUANG SIA-SIA! BAGAIMANA DENGAN KESEMPATAN BERHARGA ITU HAH?! DASAR ANAK BODOH!"

 _PLAK_

 _PLAK_

 _PLAK_

Sosok wanita pauh baya terlihat mengerikan, dengan tanpa ampunnya ia menampar Woobin menggunakan ikat pinggang si pemuda. Jongsuk terisak, dengan cepat ia memeluk Woobin. Erat. Seolah tak mampu dipisahkan.

"BIBI. HENTIKAN! AKU MOHON HENTIKAN! TOLONGLAH! WOOBIN PUNYA ALASANYA SENDIRI, TOLONG DENGARKAN, BI. JANGAN TERUS SEPERTI INI. AKU MOHON. JANGAN SAKITI WOOBIN LAGI. JANGAN SAKITI IA LAGI, BI! AKU MOHON PADAMU! IA JUGA PUTERAMU BUKAN!"

Nyonya Kim memandang datar. Lee Jong Suk. Sahabat puteranya sekaligus kekasihnya. Ia tak keberatan dengan status mereka, tapi ia keberatan jika Jongsuk mencampuri urusannya.

"CK! KARENA IA ADALAH ANAKKU LAH AKU BERHAK MENDIDIKNYA. MEMBUATNYA JADI YANG TERBAIK, MEMBUATNYA MENJADI LEBIH BAIK DARI AKU. KARENA AKU IBUNYA, JONG SUK-AH! JADI MENYINGKIR LAH KAU! JANGAN CAMPURI URUSAKU!"

Jongsuk tetap diam, ia tetap memeluk erat Woobin yang hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"aku tak mau menyingkir. Aku tak mau. AKU TAK MAU. WOOBIN ADALAH HIDUPKU. KAU MENYAKITINYA, MAKA SAKITI AKU JUGA. KAU MENYIKSANYA, MAKA SIKSALAH AKU JUGA. BIBI?! AKU MOHON, JANGAN MEMAKSA WOOBIN LAGI! JANGAN MEMBUATNYA TERTEKAN LAGI!"

Nyonya Kim terdiam. Amarahnya sedikit menurun. Ia menatap Jongsuk sejenak. Lalu mengambil tas jinjingnya, ia kembali menatap Jongsuk.

"Aku akan menelpon ibumu, Jongsuk-ah. Karena kau sudah berani tak ikut lomba essay itu bersama Woobin." Ujarnya, lalu berjalan pergi.

Jongsuk terdiam, ia menatap sedih Woobin. Lelakinya babak belur, luka sana-sini, darah merembes melewati kemeja putihnya. Air mata itu perlahan turun kembali, lama-lama kian deras. Jongsuk terisak, memeluk tubuh lemas Woobin yang hanya diam terpaku, seolah dunianya telah runtuh.

"Hiks, Hiks Woobin-ah. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, hiks seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat, hiks hiks hingga kau takan terluka seperti ini, maafkan aku hiks Woobin-ah, maafkan aku hiks hiks,"

Jongsuk terus merapalkan kata maaf, isakannya semakin kencang. Ia terguncang, seperti kekasih hati yang ada di pelukannya. Rapalan kata maaf terus terucap, membuat hati Woobin tersayat kala mendengar isakan malaikatnya. Dengan lengan yang gemetar dan lemas, ia membalas dekapan Jongsuk, mendekap erat sosok tercinta dalam lindungya. Seolah mengatakan ia baik-baik saja, berhentilah meminta maaf.

 **xoxoxo**

Kamar itu begitu hangat. Dengan aksen dekorasi serba biru langit yang indah. Woobin tertidur pulas dalam balutan selimut tebal itu, menyisakan eksistensi Jongsuk yang memandang sendu kekasih tampannya.

Wajahnya begitu damai kala tertidur. Bukan, wajah penuh beban yang ditutupi oleh topeng laknat berisyarat baik-baik saja. Luka-luka kecilnya sudah Jongsuk obati, tinggal luka terdalam saja yang belum bisa ia obati. Berbagai cara Jongsuk akan usahakan demi membuat Woobin tersenyum tulus kembali, bukan senyum palsu yang selalu ia pasang.

"Woobinie, mianhae. Mianhae, aku tak bisa menjagamu, aku gagal, hiks, mianhae. Tapi, aku berjanji, tak akan membuat kejadian ini terulang kembali untuk yang ke sekian kalinya,"

 **XoooooX**

 ** _To Be Continue..._**

 **XoooooX**

Next or Delete?

So, Review, Fav, and Foll :)


End file.
